


New life comes in the reflection in-between doorways

by Tobi_Black



Series: illusions cast upon the Space-Between-Doors [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Alternate Universe - Tobirama survives, Gen, M/M, The Sprog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobi_Black/pseuds/Tobi_Black
Summary: If perhaps Tobirama had died during the war, and his students had had to decide which of his so-far-unseen jutsu would become Forbidden his Sex(y) Jutsu might have become one of them.He wasn't dead though, and it was not misconstrued; it would serve its intended purpose.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I present: my birthday present to you, a theory of i/why Tobirama might have created the Sexy no Jutsu/, as it is implied he created it with how most of Konoha's Forbidden Jutsu were from him - or Orochimaru.
> 
>  
> 
> Also: currently-female-presenting Tobirama with male pronouns  
> (Make a Tag, yes?)

Two months after he’d battle-married Kagami, and the sight of the red silk on his arm didn’t cease to amaze him.

He’d _admired_ Kagami for years without ever thinking anything would come of it, and even with his second chance, he’d hardly thought Kagami would ever return the feelings. Then lo and behold, he’d had – and according to Touka, he had for _years_ , which she’d been cackling about when he’d seen her off to Uzu with Mito, red silk on display.

And they had a sprog on the way.

Every day, awake or asleep, his being was _tuned_ to the sprog, at the whisper of chakra that was just beginning to take on more than the ambiguous _alive-alive-alive_ to be _warm-safe_ - _alive_. If he’d been his brother, he would have been grinning from ear to ear, crying with joy, because this- _this_ was something more amazing than any of his jutsu.

It was a rewind of the clock to not just when Mito had been pregnant, but those days so long ago when he’d looked forward to Kawarama’s – then later Itama’s – birth.

Just like then, he could hardly go further than the building without getting twitchy to return.

It was the sign he’d been waiting for, because the set up his students had taken from his lap was only meant to be temporary, just enough to get his sprog to the next step once stable and undeniably _alive_.

As such, his hands moved slowly but confidentially while he pictured the altered form that he would take, in all its details, painstakingly researched, then with a small burst of chakra smoke, it was no longer _him_ standing there.

~

Tobirama was sipping a cup of the tea Mito had been giving him for Koharu to drink in the near future, trying to not grimace at the lack of caffeine it had. He enjoyed the taste of this blend, more so than Koharu at any right, which confirmed how he’d suspected Mito knew that he intended on bearing this child himself.

He thought she might remember the thousand and one tests and questions he’d had while she was pregnant with his nephews, that he’d done in research. His brother might have dismissed it as just his normal curiosity, on just him trying to ensure that not only Mito’s pregnancy ran smoothly but to aid the village in having better prepared doctors, certified as midwives. Mito wouldn’t have, even if she hadn’t yet know why he’d been so invested in knowing how chakra flow changed and diverted in pregnancy.

Torifu, as expected, was the first into the kitchen, to start the morning meal.

He paused in the door, rubbed his eyes as if to clear them, then just looked confused for several long seconds, “Sensei . . ?”

Tobirama didn’t hide his small smile behind his tea cup as he might have done before his second chance, pleased that Torifu had trusted his sense of chakra over his eyes in identifying him.

It was a pity that he had been so busy before, because this was a good test of village security, for shinobi to have to know their comrades’ chakra well enough to disregard any sort of different appearance and not trust anyone wearing a comrade’s shape.

“Good job. You have questions?”

“You’re wearing a henge, why? _Please_ tell me this isn’t a sex thing with you and Kagami.”

He sipped his tea, mildly wishing that there was a way to impart every experience he’d had showcasing Tōka’s unreserved sexuality and all the knowledge that had given him onto the next generation because a henge in bed for a sex change was _tame_ , even if it required a working knowledge of how both sex systems worked and a good enough chakra control to impart it and thus wasn’t a common sight. Tōka had even tested an early version of this jutsu before Izuna had died, going into battle as a man just for the image of several Uchiha doing double-takes, and all confused while she’d worn layers of genjutsu over herself of both her as a man and her as a woman until no one had been sure for _weeks_.

“It’s not quite a henge, because it goes deeper than that. I do not merely _look_ like a woman, but _am_ a woman with this jutsu in effect. This is how I had a fertile egg with my DNA to have a sprog. This is also how I intend to carry my sprog to full term.”

Then again, he had put her and Mito in charge of village-wide kunoichi training, and their combined knowledge of sex in its many forms and uses had certainly increased the success of honey-trap missions. _And_ he’d left the new generation with some level of their flirting for _years_ before they’d gotten together; he’d be satisfied with that.

“ . . so, you’re pregnant right now?”

He was nodding even as Kagami came into the room, yawning, “Did Hiruzen tap you for some early morning advice or something, Tobirama?”

Torifu started cooking rice, looking amused as Kagami hadn’t opened his eyes as he walked blindly to his husband, before making to sit in Tobirama’s lap, “I’m calling it teammate abuse for the fact we stayed so late helping him choose a new guard for him and sort through some of his paperwork. I thought I was done with helping with that mountain after you stepped down and he stepped up. It should be Danzo’s job now.”

Kagami’s eyes opened to slits as his hand gently touching at his lover’s freshly rounded stomach and hips, and soft breasts, and they could almost watch how the pieces were put together, turned, put together again, and the picture slowly beginning to be revealed.

“Did you forget I was there too last night, Kagami? We mocked you behind your back for being whipped to voluntarily help with Tobirama’s paperwork, but you must have really been, because that was stupid, how much had built up in just a couple of days.”

Kagami’s mouth opened and closed, speechless while Danzo came in, didn’t blink twice at the scene of a female Tobirama with Kagami in his lap looking like he’d been smacked upside the head, and sat down to drink a cup of the tea Tobirama had made.

“You- you have- you are-”

Koharu sat down next to Danzo, putting her feet up in his lap as Torifu dropped a simple breakfast of miso and rice in front of them and Kagami, “So, this is why you said that I wouldn’t have to carry your sprog. I mean, I volunteered and would have been happy to be your surrogate, but we should have known that you’d have a plan so _you’d_ be able to carry this out without any outside aid.”

Homura sat down next to her, absently pushing his glasses up, and Torifu dropped some miso and rice in front of him as well, “Breathe, Kagami. I personally, saw this coming. Tobirama has many jutsu, and it made sense to expect that he’d had a plan to carry your child himself when Koharu wasn’t a couple of weeks ago.”

Tobirama took a few bites of Kagami’s food as he obediently took a couple of deep breaths, before Kagami blurted, “Does this mean that story about Tōka-sama and the Battle of Gender Confusion is _true_?”

Choking was a near thing while everyone else demanded answers, “What??”

“Mom told me about a battle that happened a few years before I was allowed to fight, where Tōka-sama came to the battlefield as a man, with _layers_ of genjutsu that showed her as normal and as a man. . .”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Team is used to Weird.  
> They now are Unfazed by most of what Tobirama does. I mean, after zombies? I don't blame them.

Tobirama wouldn’t normally bother walking through the village for a quick chat with Hiruzen, not when he had a Hiraishin seal set into the Hokage’s desk, but the sprog was still so freshly set into his womb that he didn’t want to risk it even when logically, he knew such a small step wouldn’t do anything.

So, he walked, Kagami at his side, chattering a mile a minute about the ANBU he’d been mentoring, the ones that were now part of Hiruzen’s Hokage Guard and that he’d apparently been telling all of Hiruzen’s bad habits to. Logistically, he was aware that telling all the little quirks that Kagami had picked up on over the years as they’d been teammates for his own Guard and as part of Mito’s team working so closely with his own, was perhaps not the best, but these shinobi would shadow Hiruzen everywhere, for years if a mission didn’t get the better of them. This was more fore-warning about things like how Hiruzen snored when he fell asleep in chairs, and tended to crave sweet things when sitting on a complete off-the-wall idea that only worked when Hiruzen had no part in executing it, upon which Danzo or Koharu should be fetched as to pick it apart so it was _flawless_ or nip in the bud for things like ‘capture a tiger from the Forest of Death to show off to sensei’.

It was only by luck that last stunt had been one of Tōka’s summons, as in one she’d actually contracted instead of just loosely called ‘summon’, and it had thought it funny to catch ‘the little monkey’ and bring Hiruzen to him. Otherwise there would have been one less Sarutobi in the world.

Periodically, he would mention something that Kagami should pass on, as more of a refinement of the fact that Hiruzen was strong, but he was neither Hashirama nor him, with the Mokouton that whispered to him about ‘visitors’ or his chakra sensing, and how they might compensate for that.

Sensing that Hiruzen was alone – aside from his Guard – and with decades of habit with this being Hashirama’s office and thus if his brother was paying attention, the wood in the walls would be telling him he was coming his way, and that his had been his own office, knocking politely on the door was not a habit that he had.

Kagami did, on the other hand, “Hiruzen! We don’t mean to barge in on you unannounced, but we wanted to tell you ourselves.”

Hiruzen lifted bleary eyes off his paperwork, which in the hours since he’d left late last night and come back to this morning, had multiplied.

Further proof of Tsunade’s theory that paperwork bred like rabbits, and one Tobirama had never been able to substantiate because he’d never found a replication seal in all the years he’d been in the room. Instead it was proof of his own theory that the paperwork for Hokage required multiple people to do, and it was about half the reason why he’d created a jutsu for shadow clones, which his brother had nearly immediately banned for combat use, and he’d had to agree with because even just getting multiple sets of memories of doing paperwork instead of the sense of dying, tended to wear on one’s sanity.

His once-student blinked slowly, looking uncomprehending for a moment, then abruptly went bright red as blood started to drip from his nose before he pinched it to stem the nosebleed, “Oh my Sage, Tōka-sama hadn’t been lying. You really _did_ create a Sexy Jutsu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Umbrella-chan! Your ideas helped fleshed out the particulars of how/why Tobirama might have made this jutsu.


End file.
